kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dadsuki
Dadsuki Brando, known simply as Dadsuki, is a core antagonist of both Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and is the main antagonist of The Beatles At The Literature Club. Dadsuki was the abusive manga-hating father of Natsuki. He was also a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Dadsuki didn't care about his daughter at all, and considered her "a piece of trash" that he kept around for his own amusement. Dadsuki was also responsible for many major events in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, from the deaths of Noah and Mayor R Bulborb to the formation of the Agents of Dadsuki. He was also a Stand User who wielded The World, a Stand which could stop time, in battle. History Background Originally, Dadsuki was a caring father who loved Natsuki and his wife. After his wife died, Dadsuki lost all feeling for everything. He then became addicted to causing pain with what he had left. Dadsuki tried to kill both Natsuki and her pet Choco on numerous occasions. Trooper Village Stories Dadsuki wished that all manga in the universe would be exterminated. He hated manga so much, he burned it whenever he saw it, which caused Natsuki to keep all her manga at the literature club. To assist him in destroying all the manga, Dadsuki formed his own organisation, consisting of himself and Brittany. Eventually Natsuki got sick and tired of the constant abuse she received, and called the police on her father. Dadsuki was later arrested and Natsuki moved into Sayori's house. However Dadsuki later escaped jail. On the 28th of August 2018, Dadsuki killed Minako Aino. Before killing her, he found out that Mayor R Bulborb was a huge otaku. The next day, on the 29th of August, Cyber Captain Olimar joined his organisation after Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band joined the Natsuki Protection Force. A few hours later, they arrive in Trooper Village and manage to kill Underhut, Steve, Olivia, Joe, and Crimson. Before they get the chance to finish everyone else off, Mayor R Bulborb grabs Brittany and self-destructs, killing her as well. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening After the death of Brittany, Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar decided to expand their organisation to increase their chances of finishing off the remaining otakus and destroying all anime and manga. Dadsuki also planned on kidnapping his daughter and Choco. Dadsuki, accompanied by Cyber Captain Olimar, arrived in Trooper Village again on May 16th 2035 to kill all the surviving members of the Natsuki Protection Force. They succeed, and then decide to kill all the other otakus in Trooper Village and nearby towns as well. Meanwhile, unaware to both Dadsuki and Cyber Captain Olimar, Doc Kermit Frogglegg traveled into the future and witnessed this reality. He then traveled back to 2029 to tell his friends about it. Doc then decides to travel back to August 29th 2018 to save the life of Mayor R Bulborb, and kill Dadsuki and Brittany in his place. During the past, Dadsuki attempts to use The World to stop time to deliver a finishing blow to Mayor R Bulborb, but is briefly knocked out by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Brittany attempts to stab him, only to find out that Doc Kermit Frogglegg is immortal, and is then ripped in half by Doc. Mayor R Bulborb thanks Doc for saving him from The World, and then grabs Brittany's weapon and stabs Dadsuki to death with it. Doc then travels back to 2029, in which Mayor R Bulborb is still alive, and still the mayor of Trooper Village. Dadsuki's death on August 29th 2018 prevented him from expanding his organization, thus stopping the existence of Dark Bowser alltogether. The Agents of Dadsuki were no more. The Beatles At The Literature Club Dadsuki's role in The Beatles At The Literature Club is similar to his one in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He hates anime and manga and wants to wipe them, and any otakus, from the face of the Earth. Like in TVS, Dadsuki didn't kill that many people, and instead ordered various members of his organisation to kill otakus instead. Dadsuki himself only manages to kill Phil Swift and Yanagi Fuyumi. At the end of the story, Dadsuki is killed by Luke, Peter, Nico, and their allies. Trivia * Dadsuki was created by Phathom, who also created the DDLC mod "A Brand New Day". * His name is a portmanteau of "dad" and "Natsuki". * He looks identical to Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and also has the same stand. * Dadsuki was originally intended to be the main antagonist of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. However, Kirby decided to have Cyber Captain Olimar (a more original character) be the main antagonist instead. * Dadsuki's original death date was September 22nd 2029 (Mayor R Bulborb's birthday), and was supposed to be stabbed to death by Nicole. However this was later changed following Mayor R Bulborb's revival, and Dadsuki instead died in Mayor R Bulborb's place on August 29th 2018. Gallery Dadsuki3.png Dadsuki.png Dadsuki2.png Dadsuki1.png Screen_Shot_2018-02-05_at_4.55.31_pm.png Buff Dadsuki.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 7.57.28 pm.png 8105af9e219a15be1652c8f9bb2f827b39d9343dv2_hq.jpg nHEjHTeM_400x400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Stand Users Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Brando Family Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Vampires Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Agents of Dadsuki Category:Joestar Family Category:Convicts Category:Good turns evil Category:Married Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Brittany's Agents Category:Griffin Street Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Deceased Characters from The Beatles At The Literature Club